


Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only supposed to be a small party to celebrate the Ministry finally sorting themselves out and officially declaring Sirius innocent, really it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.

Well the [](http://hpvalensmut.livejournal.com/profile)[**hpvalensmut**](http://hpvalensmut.livejournal.com/) [**master list**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hpvalensmut/40239.html) is up with names so I can finally post this. It was a gift for [](http://legomymalfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**legomymalfoy**](http://legomymalfoy.livejournal.com/).

**Title:** Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing(s):** Sirius/Harry/Remus Remus/Draco (implied Harry/Draco and Sirius/Remus)  
 **Warnings:** light bondage, voyeurism, wand play – Post OotP so spoilers.  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** It was only supposed to be a small party to celebrate the Ministry finally sorting themselves out and officially declaring Sirius innocent, really it was.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to my beta.

**Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin**

On reflection Draco decided that all the time and effort, the late nights waiting for Harry to come home depressed and exhausted, the snatched kisses in the bowels of the Ministry's library stacks, the hours spent taking apart the Malfoy family library for any reference and basically seven months of hell had actually been worth it to bring Sirius Black back from beyond the veil. If he had been asked all that time ago, or even yesterday actually, if he thought he would ever be in his current position he probably would have hexed the questioner and then shipped them off to the secure unit of St. Mungo's. As it was he had to admit that he was enjoying himself.

At the moment his arms were tied to either side of the large four-poster in his and Harry's bedroom, on which he was currently propped up by numerous pillows in a semi-naked sprawl. The only clothes he was wearing were his old school Quidditch robe, which was open all the way down the front, and the pads, minus the gloves, that went with it. This was not where he had expected to be by this time in the evening, in fact he had never expected to be in a position quite like this. What had him totally captivated was the scene being played out just past the end of the bed; Harry, his Harry, the passionate and yet slightly repressed Gryffindor, was currently suspended by his wrists from the magically reinforced chandelier with a couple of old school ties, barely staying on his feet because of what Sirius was doing with, from what Draco could see, very skilled hands. The little circles that Remus was making with his tongue around Harry's navel weren't helping the Gryffindor either. Harry was also wearing his school Quidditch robes and pads sans the usual clothes underneath.

They had been having a friendly drink at the Manor, celebrating Sirius' official freedom and considerable compensation now that the Ministry had finally been forced to collate all the evidence involving Peter Pettigrew. With Sirius dead, no one had bothered to pardon him after the end of the War since there were more pressing matters like dealing with live Death eaters. It had taken the bureaucrats two months after Harry and Remus had dragged Sirius back through the gateway in the Department of Mysteries to sort out all the red tape, but now everything was above board and there was more keeping Sirius out of Azkaban than the threat of a very annoyed Saviour of the Wizarding world.

Harry had defeated Voldemort just after the end of his last year at Hogwarts, and was probably the most powerful Wizard on the planet in magical and influential terms. Any dreams of a normal life had evaporated pretty quickly and for the last year Harry had been a full time celebrity, hence the reason Draco and he lived at the Manor; next to Hogwarts it was about the only place the press could not reach them.

When Harry wasn't opening an orphanage or sponsoring an event, they spent most of their time at home or visiting friends who had wards almost as good, hence the reason the little get together had been in their main lounge. All the party was supposed to have been was a small celebration in honour of Black, and it had started out with reminiscing and alcohol, however, it seemed that when Gryffindors had a few, the tone of the conversation lowered to even below Slytherin standards.

They had exhausted all the jokes about Albus' strange fascination with Sherbet Lemons, Snape's personal hygiene, the fact that Draco's mother was as crazy as a loon and talked to her dead husband all day, and Harry's new found joy in wearing robes more garish than even Lockheart had ever managed; then they had started on such topics as whether Pettigrew had ever gotten any as a rat, if Professor McGonagall and Mrs Norris were having a torrid lesbian affair and the like; after which Draco had thought there was not really that much lower to go. Of course Draco's current predicament belied that belief quite succinctly.

He was mostly comfortable enough with silk scarves holding his arms out to either side, and the pillows supporting his back, but the one thing that was bothering him was the raging hard-on between his legs that he could in no way see to. Harry naked was enough to arouse him, and Harry mostly naked except for kinky accessories between two equally naked men, who were nothing to sniff at themselves, was making Draco decidedly hot and bothered. The fact that Remus would turn away from Harry every now and then and grin at Draco in a very feral manner was not helping either.

The conversation that had started the whole thing would, in itself, not have been an issue had it not turned into the equivalent of a pissing contest as Harry, tongue loosened with alcohol, began to swap sexual exploits with Sirius. Since Draco knew for a fact that every sexual exploit Harry had ever had involved him, he realised from the start that Sirius would win the competition. Sirius and Remus seemed to have been as adventurous with sex while at school as they had been with their pranks, and they had had a couple of years after that to play with as well.

Harry had mentioned, well if truth be told, Harry had somehow convinced Draco to mention, that yes, he had certain voyeuristic tendencies and liked to watch Harry pleasuring himself from time to time. Harry, for his part, had confessed that he had fancied having sex with Draco in Quidditch robed, and these two topics had brought up the hypothetical theme of watching one's lover acting out kinky fantasies with other men, and somehow Draco was now attached to the bed and Harry was having attention lavished on him by Remus and Sirius. Stripping had seemed like such a good idea at the time, and finding the ties and Quidditch robes had been fun, but Draco was now much more sober than he had been and suffering with an erection he could not touch. He was a Slytherin for heaven's sake; he was supposed to be the one doing the torturing, not the one being tortured.

There had been speculation in some of the more risqué publications ever since Draco and Harry had stated their relationship openly, as to how well-endowed the Saviour of the World had to be to keep a Malfoy happy, and right at that moment Draco's reward for putting up with Gryffindors was erect and right in front of Remus' face. From the noises that Harry was making, Draco suspected that his partner was being tortured as much as he was since Remus had so far absolutely refused to touch Harry where the Gryffindor obviously wanted to be touched. The werewolf had skirted around just about everywhere else he could reach while on his knees, but Harry's cock was hard and glistening, and untouched.

"Please," Harry begged, his tone sending even more blood thundering to Draco's groin.

If there was one thing that pressed all of Draco's buttons it was a beseeching Harry.

"Now, now, Harry," Sirius said in a low and husky voice, "you're our prisoner, and you'll do as we say and come when we say come, understand? If you don't behave I might have to see what alternative uses I can put your Firebolt to."

"Yes, Sirius," Harry replied with just a touch of desperation.

Begging and desperate; Draco decided that if there was much more of that tone he would not need to be touched at all.

"Good boy," Sirius whispered into Harry's ear, just loud enough for Draco to hear. "We have to show Draco that Gryffindors don't always have to be impetuous."

Draco would have to disagree since he felt that the whole situation was impetuous, but he was not about to voice his objection since he was hoping someone would help him out with his rather urgent problem sooner rather than later.

"Open your legs a little, Harry," Sirius instructed while running his hands down his godson's sides under the robe.

Licking his lips, Draco watched every muscle twitch as his lover did as he was told, moving his feet apart and allowing the ties to take some of his weight; Harry had a very firm, round arse and well muscled thighs from years of riding a broom, and the way those muscles tensed as Sirius pulled the Quidditch robe out of the way and ran his fingers over them had Draco moaning. He was torn between the tantalising arousal of watching and the desire to rip his bonds to shreds and join the other three. His inner voyeur was at war with the control freak Slytherin and the part that liked to look was only just winning.

They had been together now for two years in a completely monogamous relationship, but there was something so utterly absorbing in watching Harry being loved by two men so close to them both. Draco had been in love with Harry ever since changing sides during sixth year, after his father was killed and his mother lost her mind, both events Voldemort's fault. That Harry loved him back he had no doubt, which was why watching his partner writhing between Sirius and Remus was so incredibly hot rather than threatening.

Harry's head fell forward with a groan as Sirius started massaging the Gryffindor's buttocks and Draco did not even try to stop his matching vocalisation. It was as if all he could see were those hands gently loosening the clench of muscle of his lover's backside.

"Relax for me, lover," Sirius continued to take charge, "Remus will make sure you don't fall."

Draco's whole body seemed to throb with desire; Harry's godfather had a voice almost as good as Harry begging. It was as if the words ran down over Harry and then up over Draco, carrying arousal and sex with them.

"I'm going to prepare you now, Harry," the ex-convict said, "make you ready so I can slide straight into you."

The moan that came out of Harry's mouth was only matched by the one out of Draco's. Sirius was causing him to reassess what he had always believed about Gryffindors and Slytherins every second that the older wizard worked his sexual magic; it seemed that some Gryffindors were as devious in the bedroom as any of Salazar's children.

Draco had an eyeful as Sirius turned to pick up his wand from where he had been partially out of view to the side of Harry. The ex-convict might have a few scars and a wild look that never quite left his eyes from his stay in Azkaban, but the prison had definitely not affected the wizard's sexual prowess. Sirius, to put it bluntly, was very well endowed; almost as well endowed as Remus, but then everyone knew that werewolves were hung like Unicorns. Something to do with the animal within, or so some of the more interesting books in his father's collection had hinted.

While Draco watched with his tongue between his teeth, Sirius carefully ran his wand between the cheeks of Harry's arse. Then, barely pausing, the wizard pushed the tool into Harry, causing the Saviour of Wizarding world to swear in a most colourful manner. Sirius gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'wand play'.

"Tut, tut, Harry," the older man said, twisting the wand as he spoke, "language."

Then Sirius whispered a familiar spell and Harry's legs almost gave out. The cleaning spell was one known to just about every gay or bi wizard, but Draco had never thought to actually insert the wand before and made a mental note to use that one when they were alone. The way Harry writhed on the impaling tool was causing Draco's cock to twitch and glisten.

"You're going to be a good boy, aren't you, Harry," Sirius continued his ministrations, twisting the wand some more.

"Oh god, yes," was Harry's reply.

The complete and total surrender seemed to be exactly what Sirius was after, because the wizard grinned like a loon.

"I think that deserves a kiss, don't you, Moony?" Black asked, looking down at when the werewolf was waiting patiently.

"You may be right, Padfoot," Remus replied, and Draco found himself holding his breath in anticipation.

Under his lustful gaze the werewolf leant forward and put an almost chaste kiss on the end of Harry's cock, causing Draco to whine in the back of his throat as his groin demanded attention. Then Remus ran his tongue from root to tip of Harry's erection, supporting the Gryffindor as his legs wobbled.

"Just imagine, Harry," Sirius spoke smoothly as he played with the wand still in Harry's rear, "me buried deep within you and Moony's sinful mouth sucking out everything you have."

He didn't know about Harry, but Draco was imagining, and if it had not been for the fact that he did not want to break the spell between the three other men he might have started begging himself. The mental image in his head was just too tantalising.

Slowly Sirius withdrew his wand and Harry moaned at the loss, but it only took a few concise movements before the ex-convict was touching him again; this time with fingers smothered in oil from a bottle at the foot of the bed. At this new intrusion Harry put his head back and panted and Draco knew that his lover would not need much loosening in his current state. When he wanted to be, Harry could be a complete slut, ready to be shagged in no time at all. Draco had once speculated that it was his lover's magic taking over and putting up a banner saying 'Shag me now!".

"Ooh, we are eager," it appeared that Sirius realised Harry was almost ready as well. "Draco must have been training you."

It was all natural talent, but Draco was not going to tell them that. The leather of his pads squeaked as Harry moved against his bonds and the sound sent aftershocks straight to Draco's groin.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Sirius asked as his fingers moved smoothly in and out of his godson's arse. "Do you want me to enter that eager little hole of yours?"

"Please," Harry begged.

"Remember, Harry," Sirius warned as the ex-convict pulled his fingers free and moved behind the Gryffindor, "you cannot come until I say. Remus and I will be most unhappy if you do."

"Yes, anything," Draco felt about ready to explode as his lover promised, "just please ... oh god."

Sensible speech was lost as Sirius took hold of Harry's hips and slowly pushed into his godson. Harry panted as he was breached and Draco could tell that the only things keeping his lover upright were the strong grips of Sirius and Remus. For the first time the ex-convict gave a moan of his own. Draco could not take his eyes off the sight before him as thick, hard cock was driven into willing, needy arse. Time almost seemed to slow down as Sirius did as he had promised and slid all the way in. Harry was moaning and gasping as he surrendered to the intrusion and Draco thought he had never seen such a wanton moment before.

"You mustn't come," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear and then nodded at Remus.

Without so much as a moment's hesitation the werewolf swallowed Harry's cock whole, and from the arching movements Harry made and the almost howl, Draco decided that it was a very close thing as to whether his lover could obey that instruction.

"Sirius, I..." Harry sounded desperate.

"Hold it, Harry," the ex-convict said firmly.

Then the two older men began to move as if they were perfectly synchronised; Sirius plundered Harry from behind in slow even strokes and Remus played Harry liked a fine instrument at the front, deep-throating the panting Gryffindor as well as licking and sucking.

Draco could see his lover desperately holding on, trying to stop the stimulation from throwing him over the edge, and it made Draco's erection throb hotly in response. At that moment he could not remember ever feeling so aroused before as his brain short-circuited and overloaded on sex. Barely coherent words fell from Harry's lips as he pleaded to be released, but all that was returned were quiet, stern words from Sirius to keep control. It was the most incredibly erotic thing Draco had ever seen.

"Can't," Harry begged breathlessly.

"You can," Sirius replied, but by now the ex-convict's voice was also tight with passion.

Another thrust and Harry looked fit to explode.

"Sirius," the Gryffindor pleaded.

Draco felt his own loins tightening as the scene in front of him unfolded. He was so hard it hurt and he had long since given up trying to stop the moans dropping from his lips like rain.

"Now, Harry," Sirius said as he pushed in one more time, "come for us now."

Harry's whole body convulsed and the Gryffindor almost screamed as Remus swallowed everything Harry had to give. It was so masterfully carried out that as Harry shuddered Draco found his own peak and hot liquid spurted onto his stomach without help from any of the others. That was when he lost track of what was happening at the end of the bed as he shouted his completion and let his head fall back against the pillows, eyes closing at the same time. Up until that point Draco had never believed it was possible to come untouched, even when he had watched Harry in the past he had had to see to himself, but this, this had been incredible.

It was the mattress dipping at the end of the bed that made Draco open his eyes again, and he came face to face with the feral grin he had seen on Remus earlier. The werewolf was leaning over his legs and looking at him in such a way that Draco was only peripherally aware of Sirius untying Harry in the background. The healthy erection hanging down between Remus' legs was rather an attention grabber.

"Sirius told Harry he could come, Draco," Remus said as he moved further up the bed, "but I don't remember him saying you could."

Draco swallowed at the glint in the werewolf's eyes.

"Ah, but nobody said I couldn't either," he tried to sound nonchalant and in charge as he replied, and somehow failed.

"I was looking forward to tasting you, Draco," Remus continued up the bed until the werewolf was looming over him, "and you spoiled my fun. What will you give me instead?"

Draco went to reply, but his voice stopped in his throat; there was something altogether powerful and demanding about Remus. The usually mild mannered man was almost a sexual predator.

"Anything you want," Draco eventually forced out of his throat.

He was rewarded with the feral grin again and a hand running up his inner thigh. Almost immediately he felt a wand that he had no idea Remus was holding, press lightly at his entrance. Three spells were fired off in quick succession, taking his breath away as the werewolf took the quick route and cleaned, lubricated and relaxed him with magic. It all happened so fast that Draco barely had time to realise his legs were being lifted, pads creaking in response, before he felt Remus pushing into him.

The books were right, werewolves were hung like Unicorns; Remus felt huge as the werewolf breached Draco. He could not help the grunt of pain the joined the moan of pleasure as he was entered, and Draco was very grateful when Remus paused. If the werewolf had seated himself in him as Sirius had done in Harry, Draco was pretty sure he would have screamed.

"Relax and breathe through it," Remus said quietly, the playfulness gone from his voice.

Draco would have told the werewolf where he could shove his breathing if he had had a voice capable of speech, as it was the motor centre of his brain was warring between keeping perfectly still and thrusting into the contact, thus tying up all his thought processes. He was so completely focussed that it was not until a hand ran over his chest and he looked sideways that he realised Harry was now lying beside him on the bed. The Gryffindor was no longer wearing his Quidditch pads, but he was still in the robe.

"Let him in, Love," Harry said with a heat in his gaze that made Draco's cock twitch into new life, "let Remus have you."

Almost as if Harry had just whispered a spell, Draco felt the resistance flow out of his muscles. Remus took the opportunity for what it was and slowly thrust into him. When the werewolf hit his prostate with the first go Draco could not help the incoherent noise that came out of his mouth.

It was when a hand reached round his thighs on either side and pulled his legs wider apart that he started paying attention to anything but the cock up his arse again. Harry was supporting him on one side and Sirius was on the other and he was completely held in place. Glancing at both men he then looked back at Remus and gave the werewolf a small nod. With that permission Remus began to move and Draco gave himself to the werewolf completely.

Each thrust woke his body more, drawing him back into sexual arousal and Draco had no control over his movements or his voice. He strained against the silk bonds and the arms holding him as Remus drove him completely insane. This time someone did take hold of his cock and began stroking it in time with Remus' thrusts, but he had no brain power to figure out who it was. All he knew was the heat and pressure in his body that built and built until he could do nothing except scream and let the world go in a flash of white.

For a little while he really had no idea what was going on, and when he finally came down he found that he was being released from his confinement. His legs were sprawled either side of a very pleased looking Remus and Harry was untying one scarf and Sirius the other. When they had finished that they helpfully began to unbuckle his pads for him as well, which was very useful because Draco had no motor control to do it himself. How Remus had enough energy, or thought processes left to look so happy with himself, Draco had no idea, but it seemed that the werewolf even had enough to perform spells as a few whispered words resulted in the bed and those on it being free of bodily fluids.

For a few seconds Draco tried to figure out what they were going to do now, but it seemed that Harry had already decided. His lover pulled him close and then patted the bed next to them while looking from Sirius to Remus and back. The possibilities of an awkward morning tickled at the back of Draco's mind, but he was too wiped out to care as Sirius lay down beside them and was consequently joined by Remus who took it upon himself to bring the duvet from the floor as well.

It was not how Draco had envisaged spending the evening, or how he had ever thought to finish it, but as he snuggled back against Harry and closed his eyes, Draco couldn't help smiling. Maybe they could arrange these little get-togethers more often, because he had this niggling desire to payback the Marauders for their torturous attentions.

The End


End file.
